A Sim in a Strange Land
by christinaspencer
Summary: An RPG character, with no story for him, finally finds a home in Sunset Valley. He left a life of chaos behind, but chaos will find him again. Will he be able to avoid Hogan's Deep-fried Diner? The allure of the fondue fountain? I LOVE REVIEWS! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Where is I? Holy heck I overslept, and there's a strange planet to be saving!"  
David McCafferty got out of bed, and looked over on the nightstand and he found a thick colorful folder that said on the cover "Welcome to Sunset Valley we hope you enjoy your stay with us!"  
"Odness," he muttered. The last thing he remembered was being trapped in a dystopian future, where he was being chased by evil robots and space aliens. The world was a chaotic-y mess, and trash was everywhere.

He flipped through the brochure and took careful note of all the attractions and the historical monuments.  
He smiled at the idea of things to do, places to eat at, and so on and so forth. It was so delightfully normal. There seemed to be no chaos anywhere in this brochure, or in this town.

 _Wow sounds like a nice place... but what am I doing here?_

The last thing he remembered what he was on some other planet. It might have been on Earth, but there was somebody that look just like him, and was the father of him; in that place David had been cloned.  
"Yup. Me dad, the clone-master, and I was cloned out of him at the exact same age... 35. Popped right out of his skin. like a zit! Ew!"  
It was a rough relationship, he recalled. The two never got along but David did have a great friend named Vincent Finnegan who was the biggest support a guy like David could ever have, and they were all trying to save the Earth from some evil she-robot!  
"Hmm!" he went, stroking his chin. This was oddness at its greatest.

He got up from the bed and looked at himself in the full length mirror.  
He smiled proudly. "I is a handsome guy! Well maybe a little pudgy but I can work on that. I think need to buy a weight machine."

But as he walked around the large house, he found out he had two weight machines. He also found a room full of very scientific lab equipment!"  
"Awesome!" he said with pleasant surprise.  
Walking around a little more he found out he had a kitchen with all the amenities including a fondue fountain!  
"Sweet! I'm going to make me some caramel fondue right now!"

David set to work making the fondue, rather clumsily when there was a knock at the door.

He wiped his hands on his apron and pulled the front door open.  
"Hiya!" he greeted a young man wearing a plaid suit.

"Hello there! I'm Harvey, and I'm a representative of the Operator and I've been sent the personally welcome you to Sunset Valley!

"Oh, ok," David replied, a little confused.

Harvey fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a slip of paper, he peered at it closely, with squinted eyes, and looked back at David with a big smile.

"Welcome to the neighborhood David! Venture into the town center, visit neighbors, get out and admire the natural beauty and mountains! Make sure to stop in to the Little Corsican Bistro for a drink but stay away from Hogan's Deep-fried Diner if you value your stomach lining! Take a swim at the public pool or play catch at the park! There is so much more to do in beautiful Sunset Valley."

Harvey's speech had David yawning halfway through, and he started to weave on his feet. He was seconds away from passing out, when Harvey handed him a pink envelope.  
"In conclusion the operator wants to give you a special gift."  
David opened the envelope and took out and engraved certificate which read "Clone voucher: redeem at nearest scientific facility for your very own child clone of you!"

It was officially stamped, notarized and made official and it made David go "WOW!" and slap the side of his face with his hand "I get my own clone kid?!"  
Harvey nodded "That is correct sir, you'll be just like you!"

Harvey frowned "Almost forgot this!" he exclaimed, then handed him a green envelope "you now have a bank account worth 1000500 simoleons!"  
David stared at him blankly. Harvey waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Uhh... what is simoleons?" David asked.  
"Well it's money of course! You buy stuff with it!" Harvey exclaimed  
"Right!" David stated, pointing a finger in the air.

"Of course you still have your bills to pay, and you will have to buy food and you will have to get the occasional repairs, but this should be enough to get your leg in the door and off to a great start in Sunset Valley. Now, remember to pay your bills on time because if you don't the Repo Man is going to come to your house with a harvester and he's going to start repossessing your goods."  
David looked around his magnificent new home, with fear in his eyes. "I... like my goods."

"Then make sure you never give the repoman or his harvester any opportunity! Else, suck, suck, suck! No more goods!"

"Ew," David said softly, feeling a little nauseous from the horrific description. "I will make sure to put that on a sticky note so I never forgets!"  
Harvey shrugged. "Why not just use one of your 5 computers?"  
"I has five computers? David asked, kind of stupefied.  
"You have everything you need to get off to a great start in Sunset Valley! Thank the Operator, not me. Hey I got to fly! See you around!"  
With that, Harvey turned away and ran down the drive, then he leapt into the air, carried up further into the sky, assisted by the jet-pack he wore.  
"I need one of those!" David awed. He stared up at the clear blue sky for a few minutes, then ran around to overlook his new property and life.

"A garden of my own... a swimming pool, yup! Oh my God my own pond?! Incredible!"  
David wondered on who this mysterious "Operator" actually was, but inside of his heart he thanked them for their generosity. He trotted about the house and the grounds and then went to the library to read.  
He settled back in the soft chair, and enjoyed the peace from not having to fight killer robots, from not having to submit complaint after complaint to the Sanitation Department about the never-ending piles of trash on the streets, from not having to go to court to contest the fines he got for complaining about all the trash on the streets. Even from not having to worry about his clone-father drinking and getting rowdy and combative and embarrassing poor David wherever he went.

It was a strange world he left behind.

He just decided to enjoy the peace and tranquility that this hamlet called Sunset Valley was providing him. He was glad the chaos in his life had come to an end!

*The Next Day*  
"I need something. I need something, bad!"  
David slammed the book shut.

In this quiet, peaceful hamlet called Sunset Valley, a place that was founded by the Goth family and built up by the Landgraab family, David McCafferty had a new, exciting goal:

"I must find the death flower!"  
He read about it in one of the books, that the death flower possessed the power of immortality. He knew he would recognize it, as it showed a picture of what looked like a skinny red and black daisy, and it had the cutest little skull-image right in the very center of the strange plant.

David was afraid of dying! He remembered this happened one time before in the other place... or was the other place merely a dream? Had he always resided in Sunset Valley? Its sister-town?  
Well, dream or not, he recalled it was very scary and upsetting and it made him cry. He'd rather not relive that now, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

"I need that flower! "I must defeat death!" David promised as he went to the window to overlook his amazing backyard David stood up by the fishing hole and pumped this fist into the air,  
"Operation death flower commences!" he stated, the looked over the hedges.  
"Coolness! A crystal tree!"

Then he ran across the yard and picked some lovely crystal fruit. He brought it into the house, placed it on the counter, and after that he went swimming.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

AND A TEST HE RAN THE NEXT DAY, JUST TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. IT WAS A SIMPLE FISHING-FOR-SPAM TEST, AND IT WOULD TELL THEM A LOT.

lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum lorem ipsum


End file.
